


Crystalization

by WaltzQueen



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Origin Story, where do gems come from
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28842804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaltzQueen/pseuds/WaltzQueen
Summary: I don't think they ever said where gems come from. So, my city now.
Kudos: 5





	Crystalization

Long ago, before Homeworld was teeming with gems there were many moons and stars surrounding it but the biggest of these has since been classified as Moon Zero. 

  
At some point a nearby asteroid belt was scattered when its closest star went supernova. The asteroid was headed straight for Homeworld, but Moon Zero stood between Homeworld and destruction. When the moon collided with Homeworld it spilled life into the ground and after an eon the first gem emerged, White Diamond. Of course she was just known as Diamond, then. As other, lesser gems like Quartzes and Moonstones emerged they began to quarrel amongst themselves. When fighting broke out all tried to appeal to Diamond, surely she could turn the tides of battle with her awesome power. Seeing this Diamond united the warring factions and ended the battle. 

  
Soon Diamond was being hailed as the leader of all gems. The gems expanded through their solar system easily until one day a Geode was destabilized by a prowling creature. This was the first time this had ever happened and shock rang out through all of Gemkind. Lesser gems sought solace in the company of others. Though she had many subjects Diamond had no peers and grew lonesome on her throne. One day, as she ventured out into the galaxy she knelt on the soil of a desolate planet and spat on the ground out of frustration. Diamond stomped until she sweat. Diamond wept and wailed for the safety of her gems. Diamond stayed there for a long time. After a long time Diamond felt the ground under her begin to shift. From the planet's surface a new gem emerged. She was just like Diamond and so she became Yellow Diamond. 

  
Yellow Diamond was a curiosity to all of the gems. A new gem could be made with the essence of a Diamond? It was extraordinary. Truly Diamond, now known as White Diamond was the best of gems, Yellow Diamond right behind her. 

  
Yellow Diamond heard of the destabilization of the Geode and the anguish it caused and became a sword against the dangers of exploration. She directed Agates and Garnets to direct Amethysts and Quartz and Topaz and they set out across the universe, guaranteeing the safety of gems as they wandered.   
One day an organic life form shattered a Citrine. It was even worse than what happened to the Geode. Yellow Diamond eliminated every organic on the planet. But the deed was done, the Citrine was shattered, leaving behind gems that missed her greatly. Seeing this, Yellow Diamond reformed the shattered Citrine. Once again a Diamond had done the impossible. While her gems celebrated, Yellow Diamond went to White Diamond. The two concluded that there needed to be more Quartz to protect the less capable gems. 

  
White Diamond and Yellow Diamond went to find suitable planets, with the Peridots that had volunteered to assist, and they created the first Kindergarten. For their assistance Peridots were, from then on, made to run Kindergartens. As the exploration continued the threats grew and more gems were needed to combat them. Eventually there were very many gems. Yellow managed armies and White made laws and kept order, but it became more difficult as the number of gems increased. And so White Diamond gathered the Empire's finest Peridots and had them search out an astral body much like the one Yellow Diamond had emerged from. When they delivered the findings to her she left for this planet and came back with Blue Diamond. Blue Diamond took care of the judiciary system, bringing order to the daily lives of gems across the empire

  
One day someone on guard duty messed up super hard and let an asteroid through into gem territory. When gems went to investigate, they discovered it had traces of what appeared to be similar to diamond essence. White Diamond set off once more, this time with Blue and Yellow Diamond. The planet the asteroid had collided with was small, far too small for a Diamond but it would have to do. White kissed the ground and Pink Diamond sprang forth.


End file.
